pallasfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvaag
"She was a Sylvaag; a daughter of the woods. She was tall and white hair like winter snow, tan velvety skin and long tall ears like those of a rabbit, the left ear’s tip was black, and nails like claws. She had a black owl mask covering her face and a black breastplate over a green leotard, and tall heeled boots." Origin The Sylvaag are one of the most ancient creature of Pallas . They are deeply in tune with the planet. They were one of the two races to fight in the'' War of Antiquety '' and the first non-Human race to be Star-marked. They were a gift to Pallas by the Dea of the Moon. She gave them skin as the late dusk and hair as white as a pure full moon. They were tasked to keep the shards from Pallas. They used to live in Nikegenesis. There they protected the shards, more commonly known as stones. They decided leave their holy ground and join the continent of Oreas ''where they met with the first man and the first woman. Culture Sylvaag culture is very peculiar. They are ruled by the High Witches. The ''High Witches are elders with powerful magic and great wisdom chosen to manage the forest. They do not like other races and guard their cities from strangers. This is mainly because the Sylvaag guard ancient secrets lost to Humans. Sylvaag live in the forest by the same name. The city is divided in Residential, Commercial, and Temple Quarters. Their building grows along with nature. They have the ability to grow giant trees in only days. These have building and even furniture built in. Rarely they build using minerals. The avenues are packed with shops at the root of the trees. They use magical stones to power their floating gardens. These are all over the city as nurseries, parks, or simply connecting areas. They use similar stones to tell the time, weather, season, and to provide light since the light of the sun is blocked by the thick canopy of skyscraping trees. The city has an enchanted tree that sings all the time soothing songs. The Tree of Music is one of the important places in their city, even though it is not visited. Another place of interest is the Tri-Moon Akademy that trains Witches only. One thing that defines Sylvaag architecture and technology is not artificial creations. The trees have the power to drain the land which they used to their advantage by building in a wetland. The trees provided them with flowing clean water that poured from the top. The Sylvaag created decorative pools and fountains with this marvelous natural wonder. Sylvgaag use a combination of silks and sheer fabrics to make their clothes. Sleeves are usually pointy and details are vine-like. The males wear suits of short pants and long sleeve fitted shirts. They wear them with capes. Their antlers are decorated with golden carving that represent their ancestry. Females wear usually siren type of dresses with the slip front. Their hair is usually loose to the back or to the side and adorned with flowers and jewels. They use earthly and rich colors. Physiology Sylvaag have tall ears like those of a rabbit and thin long nails like claws. The males have antlers like those of a deer. Their ankles are very rabbit-like. They often used closed boots and heels to conceal their feet. Their hair is usually white unless they breed with a human, like in the case of Hadrian and Pandora Strawberrygrass case.